Panic
by keb1991
Summary: What happens when something more human threatens the brothers? Chapter 6 & 7 up, now finished.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when something more human threatens the brothers?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, so please don't sue me.

AN: This is my first fan fiction ever so please bare with me here. Everything in italics are thoughts or sounds.

Panic

"I'm going out to get something to eat," came Sam's voice from the motel room the brothers were currently residing in.

"Good thinking, Sammy," Dean replied from the bathroom where he was getting ready to take a long shower. when he heard the motel door suddenly open and shut he knew Sam had left. After having been cooped up in his car for eight hours straight listening to Sam's moans and groans from the passenger seat he needed the alone time anyways.They had just finished a job up in Connecticutinvolving a nasty demon that took pleasure in chopping innocent people's heads off so it could eat their brains. Disgusting. As soon as the job was done they decided to pack their bags and get as far away from Connecticut as possible. Now, after driving eight hours, they were in Richmond, Virginia.Upon enteringthe city they had decided to stop for the night and get some much needed food and rest.

Dean had retrieved a towel and turned the faucet all the way counter-clockwise. As the water heated up, he stripped down and stepped into the tub. Feeling the pulsating water against his body calmed him. After about ten minutes of the way-to-hot-water-for-any-normal-person Dean turned the faucet clockwise and stepped out of the tub. He hastily dried off and got dressed. Looking in the mirror he could see the bruises from the last hunt that covered his face.Quickly looking away, he opened the bathroom door made his way back into the motel room. He looked around for any sign of his brother, for he hadn't heard him come back.Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table it read,_7:46_. Dean had first stepped into the bathroom at around 7:10, andsoon after heard his brother tell him he was going out. _Thirty or more minutes? Does it take that long to get something to eat? _As panic started to creep up his body he heard a loud bang a few blocks away. _What was that? That couldn't be connected to Sammy, could it? Oh, God, no! Calm down, calm down! Just call his cell. Yeah that's what i'll do. He'll just answer in that annoying Geek boy voice of his and ask you what's wrong. Yeah. _Rushing over to his bag, Deansearched savagely for his phone, finding it and dialingSam's number.

_Ring._

_Oh, please answer!_

_Ring._

_Come on, pick up the damn phone!_

_Ring._

_Sammy, if you're just ignoring me I'm going to kick your ass!_

_Ring._

_No, answer the phone!_

Then Dean's heart gave out as the voicemail clicked on. Shutting the phone Dean threw it onto the bed with frustration and reached back into his bag, pulling out his handgun. As he put the gun in the back waist of his jeans he ran out the front door. _Where would he have gone? _Dean noticed that his Impala was still parked in the motel parking lot._Well that's a good sign, at least he couldn't have gone far._Looking up and down the street, Dean took in that there wasn't much around, food-wise. Lining the streets were about a dozen different businesses and stores. The only place that even looked like it sold food was the Wendy's a few blocks down the road. Jumping into the Impala Dean slammed down hard onto the gas pedal into the direction of the Wendy's.

As he exited the car he looked around for any sign of his baby brother. He rushed into the building and found the first employee he saw.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a young man come in here in the last hour, dark brown, shaggy hair, about this tall," Dean inquired with his hand a few inches above his head.

The sixteen-or-so-year-old kid considered the question for a few minutes. As soon has the guy's eyes widened a little he informed Dean that he had, in fact, seen him.

"And when was this?" Dean asked, trying to sound less annoyed than he really was with the high-schooler.

"Umm…..about ten minutes ago, I guess."

_'I guess?'_ "Okay, thank you." Dean took off out of the store without another word. As soon as he reached the pavement he looked around. He couldn't find Sam anywhere. _Ten minutes would be too long for him to take to walk back to the motel from here. Maybe five, not ten. _Dean's eyes widened as they fell upon a metal object on the ground ten feet away. Picking it up, Dean realized it was Sam's cell phone. _Oh, shit! _

"Sammy where are you?" Dean asked aloud to himself, feeling his heart start to race with the fear of losing his brother.

* * *

After leaving the motel Sam stepped onto the paved road and looked around. _Not much here. Go figure. _He soon spotted a Wendy's not too far away. _No need to use Dean's car. If he found out I took it without asking I'd have my ass handed to me on a silver platter. How could anyone be in love with a car anyways?_ He set off towards the store and arrived in a matter of minutes. Entering the building, Sam's eyes drifted to a group of three large men, about the age of his brother, sitting in the corner of the restaurant. They were all staring strangely at him as he walked up to the counter.

"May I take your order?" droned a voice behind the counter that belonged to what appeared to be a sixteen-year-old teenage boy.

"Um, yes, I'll have four double cheeseburgers, please."

After paying for the food Sam quickly left the store. Getting maybe thirty feet from the restaurant Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He had distinctly heard a clatter coming from his side. He turned around to realize he was walking by an alleyway between two buildings. As his head turned toward the alley a second noise erupted from the alley.

"Hello?" Sam inquired, his voice seeming to echo through the area. _What a stupid thing to say, hello? How cliché can I be? _

Turning back towards the motel he quickened his pace when he felt a rather large arm come down on his head. Dazed, Sam tried to fight of the attack that was coming his way. He was pulled from the road into the alley where he was overtaken by fists and boots. He swung his legs out tried to come in contact with an attacker but stopped as a pressure come upon his ankle. Feeling it twist out of place a yelp escaped his lips. He sat there with his arms around his head, taking in the blows that was coming from the three men he had seen in the Wendy's. After about two or three minutes the blows halted. Aching all over, Sam tried to look up.

"Check his pockets," one attacker commanded of the other two. As he felt hands search his jacket and pant pockets Sam tried to recoil, onlyleading to a punch in the jaw.

"I've got it!" cried the attacker that had hit him. He rushed over to the 'ring leader' of the group. Taking the wallet, the man searched through. Apparently not finding what he had wanted he let out an anguished yell.

Sam could feel their eyes throwing stabs his way. He only had maybe five dollars left in there, since all his credit cards were at the motel. He tried to get up when he heard a sudden click. Eyes shooting upward just in time to see the ring leader cock his gun and pull the trigger.

* * *

A sudden sound from an alley a few feet away pulled Dean's attention away from the cell phone. As he made his way over to the alley he tried to prepare himself for what he might find. Turning to the alleyway Dean's body tensed. There, on the dirty ground, lay his baby brother.

He sprinted over to the still form of his Sammy and saw the blood soaked shirt he was wearing. Putting his fingers to Sam's neck he looked for a pulse. He could have cried out in joy when he found it, faint but still there. Turning Sam onto his back, Dean lifted the shirt and felt tears form in his eyes as he looked upon the gaping hole in his stomachthat was gushing blood.Frantically ripping of his own over-shirt, he tried to control the bleeding.

"Come on Sammy, wake up!" Dean pleaded to his little brother. Sam remained unresponsive. "I said now, damnit!" giving him a slight shake. Still no answer. "Please!" Nothing.

* * *

Sam could feel his brother hovering over him minutes after he was shot. The muggers had left as soon as the shot rang out, fear of being caught overwhelming them. As Sam laid there, bleeding to death, he thought only of his older brother when he knew he was there, but unable to speak the words aloud._I'm so sorry Dean. I'm sorry that I wasn't there those two years. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. _Dean was all he could think of as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Awareness came back slowly to Sam as he tried to open his eyes. He could smell the scent of sanitizer they used to sterilize hospitals and figured that was probably where he was. Next came sound and touch. He could hear the soft, steady breathing of his brother whose head was resting on Sam's right arm making it numb. He stirred a little from the tingling in his arm and tried to open his eyes. The pressure on his arm left and he realized that Dean was awake.

"Sammy?" came the soft voice of his brother. "Come on Sammy, wake up, you can do it..."

Sam complied, eyes fluttering open. "It's _Sam_," _man, will he ever get it right? _he countered as he took in the sight before him. There was his brother looking straight at him, a look on his face that suggested he had just gotten his first true sleep in a while. Looking around he saw all those machines that kept you alive and healthy, concluding that he was, in fact, in a hospital. "How long have I been here?" Sammy asked with a scratchy voice.

Dean, noticing this, picked up the paper cup on the bedside table. "Here, drink this," he coaxed, dipping the cup of water into Sam's mouth. After a few sips, Dean placed the cup back down on the beside table. "And to answer your question, you've been here two days."

Sam looked deeply into his brother's eyes and noticed the sadness creep over him. _Was it really that bad? _Being too tired toquestion him now, Sam reached out for his brother's hand and squeezed a little.

Facing with this imposing chick-flick moment Dean let out "Oh and Sam?" with a slight smile taking over his tired face.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"If you ever go down any dark alleyways again I'll kill you myself," Dean chuckled as he held his brother's hand. "And if you ever tell _anyone_ about us holding hands I swear you'll wished you had died."

Taking in what Dean had just said, Sam smiled. _It's nice to know that Dean could still crack a joke in the face of death. _

"I love you, Dean," Sam whispered as he felt the sudden pull of sleep starting to spread through his body.

"I love you too, little brother."

AN: Well, that's all folks! I hope you like it, and considering that it was my FIRST fan fiction please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, so don't sue me please! I'm begging you!

AN: I decided to pick this story back up, I feel I let it end too suddenly. There's not much action in this chapter, but I promise there will be in either the next one, or the one after that! Also, I'm sorry that it's pretty short...I hope you can forgive me:-D

Chapter 2

As Dean sat on the hard metal chair, watching his brother sleep, he silently plotted his revenge. _What kind of monster could do this to Sammy? They better pray that I never find them._ The truth was, the police had no leads into who attacked Sam. The alley where he had been attacked was swept for evidence, but none was found. No fingerprints, no hair, nothing. They were working on finding out the type of gun that was used after the doctors dug out the bullet out of Sam's stomach. Unfortunately, Dean was being left in the dark. After being questioned the night he brought Sam in he was left alone by the police. The doctors told him that the police were looking into it, that no evidence was found, and the bullet was being examined. _If they can't find these bastards, then I swear to God I will_ Dean promised himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Sam was ready to be released. As Dean filled out the paperwork, Sam was helped into some clothes that Dean had brought from their motel room. Sam was wheeled out of his room and down the long, white hallway. He was relieved to be getting out of the hospital. After being cooped up there for almost a week, he was happy to be getting back on the road and out of this city for good. Sam never really was a fan of big cities, though he tolerated them. Dean had told Sam that the police had no leads into who did this to him, leaving Sam with a feeling of worry. He knew that Dean would try to find the thugs, even if the police couldn't. That's just the way his big brother was wired. If something happened to Sammy, then Dean had to make it all better, which usually meant killing the monsters that hurt him. Sam knew that his brother would never go as far as to kill another human being, not unless his or Sam's life was at stake, but he was still fearful for his brother.

_Speak of the devil_, "Hey Sammy!" Dean called from the front desk of the hospital's main entrance.

The nurse who had been pushing Sam's wheelchair took him over to his brother and departed. "Dean, will you please stop calling me that?" Sam asked his older brother with a fake scowl on his face after the nurse had left.

"I'll stop calling you Sammy when you magically become the older brother," Dean replied with a genuine grin on his face, looking up from the papers he was still filling out.

"Don't think I won't find a way," Sam retorted, now turning his scowl into a small smile.

"Sure you will! I'd keep wishing on the North Star for that one," Dean said. Handing the paperwork back to the desk assistant, he turned to put his full attention on his little brother.

"You don't wish on the North Star you retard. You wish on the first star you see," Sam corrected his brother.

"Whatever you say Sammy, whatever you say."

Dean walked forward so he was right in front of Sam.

"I can do it myself," Sam said putting his hands on the armrests of the wheelchair, ready to push himself to his feet.

"I know, I'm just waiting for you to hurry your ass up," Dean said with no heat in his voice. Deep down, he knew that Sam wouldn't be able to make it out of the hospital without his help. He was still relatively weak after the attack, but Dean was ready to step aside to see what he really could do.

With a deep look of concentration on his face, Sam slowly pushed himself to his feet. Rising up to full height, he started to sway a little, only to be met with the steadying hands of his brother on his shoulders.

"Thanks," Sam huffed in an unsteady breath. Just standing up took a lot out of him, and he doubt he'd be able to even make it three steps without the help of his older brother. "All right…umm, can you help me from here?" Sam asked. He hated feeling so helpless, but he knew Dean wouldn't judge him.

"Sure Sammy," Dean answered, gripping Sam's shoulders a little harder and slightly pulling him towards the exit. Sam struggled to move his feet forward, but maintained a slow, steady shuffle towards the door.

With Dean's help, Sam made it all the way to the Impala which was awaiting them right outside the door, parked on the curb of the hospital. Dean walked Sam up to the passenger side and opened the door. Slowly lowering Sam into the seat and closing the door, he moved to the driver's side and got in.

"So, where to now?" Sam asked, cautiously placing his head on the headrest and closing his eyes.

"We're gonna have to stay here for a few more days," Dean replied without further explanation. Pushing the key into the ignition and turning it, the engine started up. As they pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed back to the motel, Sam's body gave in after the exertion it was just put through lowering him into a peaceful sleep.

Dean didn't bother to turn on the radio, preferring to let his brother get some rest. He knew the next few days were going to be hell for the both of them, especially Sammy. Dean wasn't just going to let these guys get away with attacking his brother, no one got that privilege. _I promise you Sammy, we'll find those evil bastards and I'll make them pay for this._

AN: Okay, please review and tell me if you like the way I'm advancing the story. I don't mind any kind of feedback. Also, I'm sorry for the wait. At first I wasn't going to make this a multi-chap fic, but I changed my mind. I'll probably update tomorrow, if not then the next day, since I'm on my Spring Break! So, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still, sadly, do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or anything else associated with the WB.

AN: Okay guys, I am so sorry that I didn't get this out yesterday! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. This chapter will be much longer than the last. On a happier note, time for the cookies! And the cookies go to: H.T.Marie, Onari, Kaewi, kokomcalifornia, leanneB, pizzapixie, Ghostwriter, pandora jazz, and chocca2! Also, sorry but there won't be much action in this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter is the big confrontation! Then after that there will be an epilogue, making the grand total of five chapters! So, enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 3

When they arrived back at their motel room, Dean turned the engine off and turned to look at his sleeping brother. Dean knew that he had to do something to get back at the guys who did this to Sam, but he had no clue as to where to start. He needed to talk to Sam about what happened. Dean hadn't been allowed in the room while the police questioned his brother, and he hadn't had a chance to talk to him since. Slowly exiting the car, Dean walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Leaning down in front of his brother, he gently shook his sleeping brother's shoulder.

"Sammy…Sammy, wake up…we're back at the motel…" Dead coaxed. Shaking Sam's shoulder a bit harder, Sam's eyelids slowly pried themselves open.

"Come on buddy, time to go inside," Dean urged, giving Sam a second to clear his head.

Sam slowly turned his body to face out of the door and gently placed his feet on the pavement. Bracing himself, he slowly pushed his way to his feet where he was met with Dean's hands taking their places on his shoulders.

"You good?" Dean asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, let's get inside," Sam replied a little out of breath.

The brothers slowly made their way into the motel room, where Sam laid down onto his bed and closed his eyes. Dean hurriedly went back outside to retrieve their belongings from the car and when he entered the room Sam was fast asleep.

_Poor guy. Why does everything seem to come after him? _No one knew the answer to that question. Dean decided to get some rest as well, knowing that as soon as Sammy woke up, Dean would get the information needed to find the thugs. He made his way over to his own bad and laid down, facing Sam. In a matter of minutes he was in a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke to the most disturbing sounds he had ever heard in his entire life. _Not another monster to deal with._ Looking over into the bed next to him it was, in fact, Dean snoring. _Man, why's he gotta be asleep when my bladder decides to act up?_ Sam pushed himself into a sitting position and turning so his feet were planted on the fuzzy motel carpet.

"Dean," Sam said trying to rouse his sleeping brother. "Dean!" Sam bellowed causing Dean to shoot up, knife in hand.

"Where is it?" he asked drowsily. Eyes searching the room for any sign of danger.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sam said causing Dean to turn his gaze towards his little brother and lower his knife.

"Oh," Dean said shortly. Placing the knife on the bedside table and running a hand over his tired face, he got up from his bed and walked over to Sam's. Holding out his hands, he was surprised when Sam took them. Dean gently pulled his brother to his feet and walked him over to the bathroom.

"You think you can handle it from here?" Dean asked, turning on the bathroom light.

"Yeah, I'll manage. Thanks," was Sam's reply before he entered the bathroom and shut the door. A minute later Dean heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door opened.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm good for now. I just want to sit down…" Sam assured his brother. They made it back over to Sam's bed and Sam sat down, putting his back up against the headboard. Dean sat at the foot of the bed and looked intently at his brother.

"What?" Sam questioned, looking at Dean the same way Dean was looking at him.

"Sammy, I need to know what happened," Dean announced, making Sam sigh.

"Okay Dean…" Sam started, leaning his head back on the headboard, "When I went out to get some food the only place I saw was that Wendys, and since it was only a block or two away I decided to walk. When I got there, the three guys who attacked me were there. I got our food and left to go back to the motel. When I walked by that alley I heard a noise and minute later I was ambushed. The three guys from the Wendys pulled me into the alley and one of them got my wallet out of my pocket and handed it to another. It seems they wanted money but I didn't have any in my wallet so they panicked and shot me." When Sam had finished the story, Dean had a disgusted look on his face.

"Sam, I'm going to find these guys, I promise you," Dean stated vehemently. "I know what I need to do to find these guys. If you don't feel like you can handle me leaving for a while, tell me."

"No, no Dean you can go," Sam sighed again. _If he does something stupid…_

"Don't worry Sam, I won't do anything stupid," Dead said before standing up and walking to the other side of the room. He grabbed a gun and stuffed it into the waistband of his jeans. "Just in case," he said, trying to reassure his little brother. He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his car keys before turning back to Sam.

"Are you sure you're going to be good while I'm gone," Dead inquired, trying to read the look on his brother's passive face.

"Yes, can you just bring the laptop over here so I have something to do while you're gone?" Sam asked.

Dean went back over to their duffle bags and retrieved the laptop. After giving it to his brother and making sure he had everything he'd need, Dean was ready to go.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," Dead informed before walking to the door.

"Make sure you use your head, I know it may be hard, but try," Sam advised. Dean made a slow nod and exited the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had an idea as to where to find out the information he needed. He got in his car and drove over to the Wendys Sam had gone to.

Entering the building, Dean noticed there was no customers there and he walked up to the counter.

"Hello, may I take your order?" asked the teenage boy from the other night. "Oh, hello sir, did you ever find your brother?" the boy asked after realizing who Dean was.

"Um, yes thank you, but that's not why I'm here. I need to ask you a question," Dean informed the young boy, putting on the most genuine smile he could muster.

"Oh, okay…what's the question?" the boy wondered nervously.

"You remember the night I was here? Well, when my brother came in here he said there were only three other customers here. I was just wondering if you knew who they were?" Dean inquired with a hopeful look. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Well, were they big and scary looking?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I think they were…" Dean was getting ready to strangle this kid if he didn't spill spoon.

"Yeah, yeah, I know those guys, they're regulars. They come here every week," the boy answered.

Dean could have jumped for joy if he wasn't in hunter mode. "Do you know their names?" Dean asked slowly, getting even more annoyed by the second by the kid's ridiculous need to not answer his questions fully.

"Yeah, well I know one of them."

"And what is it?" Dean commanded, losing his temper.

"Oh, oh yeah. His name's Michael Howard," the boy drawled out, "is there anything else you need to know?"

"No, no thank you for everything," Dean said before turning and walking towards the exit. He entered his car and headed back to the motel room. He needed to tell Sam what he had found out and look up this Michael Howard guy to find out where he lived. _Don't worry Sammy, I'll find these guys and then we can leave this city for good. _

AN: I'm sorry again for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know it's a little slow but that will all be made up for in the next chapter. I plan to have this story finished by Monday so I'll update someday before then. Also, in my story the police are really stupid so they didn't think to ask the employees of the Wendys if they knew anything. Okay, please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What happens when something more human threatens the boys?

Disclaimer: I know, I know…I still don't own Supernatural, The WB/CW, Sam, Dean, or any other characters that you recognize from the show. All else is stuff I've made up for the story.

AN:whistles: Okay, let me just say this: I'M SO SORRY! I have this problem with doing things, it's pretty sad. :wink: But it's almost summer break for me so I'll finish this story soon (hopefully :-D) But yeah, so…this is not the action chapter, and it's a little on the short side. So, sorry about that. I absolutely promise the next chapter will be the good stuff!

**Also, I mention a promise Dean made to Sam about nothing ever happening to him while Dean's around. I realize this was from an episode after I started this story, but we'll just make it after that episode.** So, enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sam Winchester was lying with his back against the headboard in the motel room, drearily flipping through the fourteen television channels provided, discarded laptop sitting next to him.

Hearing a slight _click_ from the direction of the door and the _squeak_ as it was pushed open, he sat up and turned off the television. In comes walking his big brother with a bag of food.

Dean entered the room and threw his other things onto the little table near the window, before walking to the nightstand side of his bed and a plopping down with food in hand.

"Here," Dean said, tossing the younger Winchester a wrapped hamburger before opening his own and taking a bite.

"So…?" Sam queried, not able to keep in his curiosity any longer, unwrapping his own burger and eating some.

"So…" Dean repeated slowly before a wide, cocky grin spread across his face, "I found our guys."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I found _one_ of our guys, but that's good enough for me. He just might be able to lead us to the others as well," Dean said before rising from the bed and retrieving a notebook from the table and the laptop from Sam's bed.

As he took a comfortable position on the far side of own bed, he flipped the top open and pressed the power button. The elder hunter snatched a pen off the nightstand and opened the notebook to an empty page before setting the items to the side.

Sam slowly turned on his bed so he was facing Dean.

"Do you need some help?" Dean asked, noticing Sam's movements.

"Nah, I can make it."

Sam braced himself with a hand on the nightstand before standing and walking the few feet to Dean's bed. He dropped down onto the edge and shifted so he was facing his brother, watching as the elder went to work.

After waiting for the computer to fully boot-up, Dean opened up the Internet Explorer page, silently thanking the motel management for the wireless connection. He did a local google search of the man he had found out.

"Michael Howard?" Sam inquired, "How'd you figure that out?"

"Do you have no faith in your big brother's genius?" Dean remarked, "Seriously, I think you would've learned by now."

Unable to come up with a good enough comeback, Sam sighed with a slight grin. "So?"

Looking away from his search, Dean said, "Well, I went back to that Wendys to see if I could get any leads. When I had gone there looking for you I talked to this one employee and he happened to be there again tonight. It took a while, but I found out this guy's name."

"Well, aren't you a modern Sherlock Holmes," Sam joked.

"I sure am, Watson," Dean replied.

"Dude, I am _so_ not Watson."

"Yeah Sammy, I think you are."

"Well, you must be thinking too hard, putting too much strain on that thing you call a brain."

"Am not!" Dean said indignantly.

"What are you, six?"

"I take pride in being able to revert back to the first grade."

"I'm sure you do," Sam smirked.

"All right, enough of this, time to get down to business," Dean said with a hint of delight in his voice.

"So, I ran the name in the local yellow pages and got a few matches," Dean said, recording the addresses and phone numbers of the three 'Michael Howard's in the Richmond area into his notebook, "The employee said the guys were regulars so there's only one that would make sense. Two of the three live twenty to thirty miles away from here, while this one," Dean tapped the pen onto the first name, "only lives about five." Circling the first address, Dean exited out the screen and shut down the computer, shifting to get off the bed.

"Dean?" Sam suddenly spoke up.

Dean stopped his motions and looked at his little brother. "Yeah?"

"I think you should reconsider this," Sam said letting his concern pour over, with puppy dog eyes and all.

"Sammy…" Dean started.

"You don't need to stoop down to their level Dean."

"I'm not stooping down to their level Sammy."

"You may not be on the same level, but you're going to be one above it."

"That still makes me better then they are," Dean said before getting up and walking over to his bag positioned against the wall. "I have to do this. No one gets away with hurting my family. I made you a promise and I wasn't able to keep it. Something bad happened to you and I wasn't there to do anything about it. I screwed up and I need to make it up to you." There was a solemn look in his eyes that made it hard for Samnot tounderstand his reasoning.

"Okay Dean, but _please_ don't do anything you might regret later," Sam conceded.

"I promise Sammy. I won't kill them," Dean vowed. _Yeah, I won't _kill_ them._

As if reading his mind Sam let out a heavy sigh, "Okay Dean." Sam crumbled up his empty burger wrapper and tossed it into the trash can located between the two beds.

"It's getting pretty late," Dean announced, realized it was nearly ten-thirty, "I'll be back soon."

Dean went back over to his bag to pull out a plain grey long-sleeved shirt to change into. Before he was able to do anything else Sam spoke up.

"I want to come."

Dean whipped his head around to look Sam in the eyes, noticing the unyielding resolution there. _There's no getting out of this one._

"Fine, but you're staying in the car," Dean relented.

"That's good with me."

Dean quickly changed his shirt before tossing Sam his jacket and grabbing his own. He checked to make sure his gun was still in the back of his pants before walking over to Sam. "Let's go, buddy," he said before steadily leading Sam towards the car.

Dean was nearly twitched with the glee of what was to come. Time for revenge.

AN: So…hope you liked it! I'm grinning like a mad-woman over here! **PLEASE REVIEW! **They're much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What happens when something more human threatens the boys?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that's related to the show, The WB/CW, anything! Too bad though…

Warning: _Very_ mild mention of drug use. (Also, I don't know much about drugs, so this is all my interpretation and inferences I've picked up over the years)

AN: **This is just a short part I wanted to get out before 'The Fight.' **It's got some stuff from the 'other side' of the story. Hope you like it!

Chapter 5

The room was dimly lit, a haze of thick smoke lingering in the air, obscuring the vision. Three men were scattered on various, mismatched furniture throughout the space, anxiously talking.

"What if we're found out?" the man on the beige couch near the kitchen entrance asked fearfully.

"How?" snapped the man on the brown recliner next to the front door, "Unless you two were sloppy and left any evidence?"

"No, we didn't!" replied the third man, who sat next to the first man on the couch, before turning to the first man and saying, "There's no way the cops'll find out, Danny."

The first man, named Danny, seemingly unconvinced, kept questioning, "But what if they do, Tyler? You saw the news! The kid lived! What if he's able to ID us? He saw us in that Wendys! What if he puts it together?"

"He won't," the second man, Michael, spoke up, "Even if he puts it together he won't know who we are! And you heard on the news, he wasn't even local! Just traveling with _his_ brother. They'll be gone soon. So stop worrying little brothers. We won't get caught."

"You better be right Michael," said Danny, sighing deeply as he leaned back against the couch, " 'cause I ain't doing time for this –"

"No one's doing time for anything! Stop fighting guys!" Tyler interrupted. _Being the middle child's so frustrating. _

Both Danny and Michael had scowls set to their faces as they sat unmoving. No one said another word for a few minutes before Michael broke the tension, reaching for the coffee table and grabbing a clear plastic baggie. Pulling out three joints and tossing two to his brothers, before lighting his. "No one will find us."

* * *

The sound of the Impala's engine lulled Sam into a morphed form of a half-sleep. The feeling of the car coming to a stop snapped him out of his thoughts, making him look up at his brother.

Dean slowly pulled the car to a halt, turning the engine off and pulling out the keys. He just sat there, looking out the windshield towards an abandoned-looking, one-story house. _If you could call it a house._

"You don't have to do this Dean," Sam suddenly said, breaking Dean's trance.

Dean blinked a couple times before turning towards his little brother with empty eyes, "Yes I do."

Sam sighed before looking towards the little house himself.

The house was located far off the main road, about five miles from the motel, hidden back in a small patch of woods unseen. There were two beat up and rusting cars parked to the left side of the house. It wasn't much to look at.

"Stay here, Sammy, I'm gonna go check the place out. Be right back."

Dean slowly got out of the car, glancing around the area before walking up towards the house. Going around to the right side where a small window was located, he looked in.

And there were the three men he was looking for.

They were all sitting in the main part of the house, smoking. _Hmmm, wonder what it is. Doubt it's just cigarettes._

Dean crept along to all the other windows located on the house to see if there would be any unexpected threats lingering to ambush him.

Sure that there wouldn't be any interruptions, Dean went back to his car and got in.

"Okay, it's just the three of 'em there," he informed his little brother who was about to open his mouth and say something, but stopped.

"Stay in the car, I'll be back shortly." With that, Dean exited the car and went up to the front door, knocking three times.

The door was whipped open to reveal an average-sized man with scraggly, dirty blonde hair. Tyler.

"Who are you?" he asked with a look of anger on his face.

"Who me? You don't know me, but I think you've met my brother?" Dean replied withthe best form of his patented cocky grin.

"Your brother?" replied the man, utterly confused now, feeling his high setting in.

"Yes, my brother. You know, the man you _shot_?"Dean said before ramming the tip of his elbow into the man's sensative nose.

Tyler stumbled back from the force of the blow, hands clutching his now broken nose, before Dean entered the room.

The fight was on.

TBC...

AN: So, hoped you enjoyed it! Two updates in two days! It's gotta be a record for me. Haha, well...

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **...they're much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What happens when something more human threatens the boys?

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em still, so please don't sue me!

AN: Thanks for all of those nice reviews y'all left me! I almost didn't want to get this chapter out because I just had my English final today and I'm a little written out right now, but I thought I'd give y'all a treat before I went on vacation for a week.So, here it is!

Previous Chapter

_"Yes, my brother. You know, the man you shot?" Dean said before ramming the tip of his elbow into the man's sensitive nose. _

_Tyler stumbled back from the force of the blow, hands clutching his now broken nose, before Dean entered the room. _

_The fight was on._

_0000000000000000000_

Chapter 6

Michael and Danny quickly stood upon seeing their brother stumble back from the front door, clutching his nose which was gushing crimson blood all over his face and hands.

And that's when Dean walked in.

The men almost immediately recognized the kid from the news report they had been talking about just thirty minutes previous. _Holy shit._

"Boy, do you know what ya' just got yourself into?" Michael asked, sensing the anger radiating off the other man, before movement to his left stopped his own actions.

Danny had taken it upon himself to 'deal' with the newfound situation by grabbing a beer bottle off the coffee table and launching it at Dean.

_0000000000000000000_

Dean walked over the threshold of the tiny shack, stepping idly over the man on the floor, where he was met with the two other men he had been eager to meet_. Round one._

"Boy, do you know what ya' just got yourself into?" he heard one of the men say. _Why, yes, I do. But I seriously doubt that you could say the same._

Dean noticed the other man slowly turn around, back facing Dean, before bending over and reaching for something on the small table in the center of the room.

Realizing the other man was extending his arm towards a half-empty beer bottle, Dean readied himself for the man's next moves.

Just as he had expected, the beer bottle came soaring through the air, smashing into the wall behind him. Sadly enough for the other two, it was about four feet from being anywhere near coming in contact with Dean.

_Is that the best you got? _

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind before the man who had 'attempted' to hit him with a beer bottle came barreling towards him.

Before the other man could commence any type of plan he might have concocted in that split second of 'thinking,' Dean grasped him by his lower arm, spinning him around in the process so his back was now facing Dean yet again.

Twisting the man's arm slightly up more, the man emitted a deep grunt of pain.

This seemed to spur the actions of the man who still had yet to move from his spot by the recliner.

Michael charged across the room with rage in his eyes, now realizing that this threat was injuring his brothers and partners in crime.

_0000000000000000000_

Dean had just enough time to figure out Michael's plans before they were able to be put into action. Using his other hand, he grabbed the man he was holding and shoved him down to the floor next to Tyler who was still sitting there in a dazed type of shock.

Turning to face Michael, Dean snapped into a fighting stance, awaiting the attack.

_0000000000000000000_

Michael saw the other man's action as he unceremoniously tossed his brother onto the floor next to Tyler.

Advancing on Dean he sent a powerful punch in the direction of his opponent's jaw.

But, being Dean, it had missed.

Dean ducked swifly as to avoid being hit, crouching down low and sliding his leg out to trip the other man.

Michael fell back with a resounding bang as he impacted with the harsh floor.

Dean sprang back up into a standing position as he watched the other man awkwardly rise as well.

When Michael had risen to full height, he gathered all his strength and ran forward, tackling Dean.

Dean saw the action too late. Now on the defensive side of the fight for the first time, he was bombarded with incoming hits.

Dean raised has arms to block his head, trying to push the man off of him with his legs. Yet the man was unyielding.

Using one last spurt of energy, Dean shoved the heel of his hand into the man's lower jaw, sending him reeling back and up off of Dean.

As Dean hurried to recover, he quickly sat up and assessed the situation.

There was Michael, crouching not two feet away from him with what appeared to be tears forming in his eyes, and then Danny and Tyler, the two sitting in the corner grasping different injured body parts.

Getting to his feet Dean was surprised to see Tyler, who still had blood flowing freely from his broken nose, scrambling to get up as well. _Look who's stepping up to the plate. _

Tyler was now fully on his feet, with what seemed to be a sly grin on his face.

And that's when Dean saw the knife now grasped in the man's right hand.

It looked as if it was a tiny pocket knife, no more than two inches in length, but that was enough.

Now Dean decided he was the one who'd take action. He couldn't just sit and wait for the attack to come, slowly moving his feet towards his assailant, ready for the strike he knew was to come.

Tyler raised the knife to chest level, looking strangely down at it, then to Dean, repeating the process for a good thirty seconds.

_Okay, this guy's officially creeping me out. How jacked up on drugs are these people?_

Deciding it was a good as time as any to strike, Dean took the final steps to where Tyler was standing before reeling his arm back and delivering a swift knock-out punch to the left-side of Tyler's face.

Dean watched Tyler drop the knife and sink towards the ground, eyes closed.

Glancing around the room to see if one of the other two men were willing to start up their little battle again, Dean determinded it was time to leave. For good.

Proceeding back to his car, and Sammy, Dean took one last glimpse of the shack. _God I'm glad I don't live here, _he thought before entering the black car where Sam was waiting anxiously for his return.

"Okay, time to leave this place. Let's hit the road, Jack," Dean said as an explanation to Sam's questioning glare.

Starting up the engine and shifting gears, Dean pulled out of the wooded area and made his way towards the main road. And a much needed new adventure.

_0000000000000000000_

AN: Okay, one more chapter to go I believe. Maybe two. I really don't know right now, I like living life on the edge like that.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **As I've said many times before, they're much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: What happens when something more human threatens the brothers?

Disclaimer: Still do not own Supernatural in any way possible.

AN: Sorry, no mushy stuff if that's what anyone wanted. No hugs or anything. But, there is some brotherly banter! Gotta love that! But it's pretty short, but finalizing in that kind of way. And I've have to say, 55 reviews was not what I expected when I started writing this story. Thank you all so much!

So, here's the FINAL CHAPTER of Panic!

_000000000000000000_

Chapter 7

Dean drove down the dark, desolate highway at around nine o'clock at night, headed towards Rapid City, South Dakota.

After returning to the motel to pack up their belongings, Sam had searched the internet for any gigs to keep the hunters occupied for the next few days. After a quick google search of states in the Midwest, somewhere very far away from Virginia, he soon found a mysterious unsolved murder in a city, curiously, named Rapid City.

The body of an eighteen year old woman had been found on the edge of Black Hills National Forest; however, there appeared to be no signs of the exact cause of death. It seemed no one could explain the way the young woman died, so Sam decided it would be a good place to go and get their minds off what has happened the during their stay in Richmond.

Sam still hadn't found out exactly what had happened in the cabinwhile he was waiting in the car for Dean to return, even though he had a pretty good idea,

And Dean wasn't telling.

Now, the brothers sat silently in the black Impala, with only the sound of the engine and AC/DC to fill the empty air.

But Sam decided to change all of that.

"Thanks, man," Sam quietly said from the passenger side of the car, eyes gazing out of the window, lazily watching the scenery fly by.

Dean looked away from the road to see that his brother was still staring out of the window, before answering.

"You're welcome," he said, eyes returning to the road, "but next time, let's just take all our pent-up aggression out on evil demons. I sure can't say I hate doing that."

"Fine by me, maybe we can go crazy on this new one's ass," Sam replied, turning to now face his brother, " 'cause I know I'm looking forward to beginning a new hunt."

"You?" Dean said in mock surprise, "You are _looking forward _to the next hunt? Wow, the world must really be coming to an end."

"Shut up," Sam said with no real menace in his voice.

"No, you shut up."

"No you!"

"You!"

"Dean! Remember what I said about you acting like you're six?" Sam said before throwing his travel map at Dean's head.

"Hey! No throwing projectiles at the driver's head! And to answer your question...yeah. Dude I'm not retarded you know."

"Well, I have decided to amend my statement. For you, you were acting more like...twenty-six."

"Dude, was that supposed to be an insult? Because if it was, you must really be running out of yourgood material or something."

"Whatever, just drive jerk."

"Just shut up, I was listening to some music before you decided to interrupt my song, bitch."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sam said before Dean reached over and turned up the volume knob, 'TNT' suddenly filling up the cramped space of the car.

Sam watched as Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in beat with the song, and in that moment he wondered how he could ever live without his brother again. It would be like losing a part of himself in the process. Sam's mind filled with thoughts of his childhood, forcing a small smile to spread across his face for the rest of the ride.

Off to a new adventure, a new chapter in their life story.

_0000000000000000000_

AN: I decided to finish this story today because I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for two weeks! Aren't I so nice? Haha...so, I'm hoping everyone liked my story, even though it took me about four months to get up all together! So...

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **They are very much still appreciated!


End file.
